


Underneath It All I'm Held Captive By The Hole Inside

by LahraTeigh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doubt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, Multi, Namjoon is ready to kill a bitch, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Soobin, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kang Taehyun, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Hyungs, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Scent Marking, Scenting, Touch-Starved, Touching, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When all members of TXT presents as Omegas, they join the BTS pack.Because five Omegas can’t be on their own.
Relationships: BTS & TXT, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin
Comments: 73
Kudos: 447





	1. New Pups In The Pack

“Wait, they’re what?!” Jimin squeaked, looking to the leader as if he’s grown an extra head. 

Namjoon sighed.  
“Joining our Pack. They don’t have anywhere else to go, Jimin.” 

Taehyung looked between the five young Pups huddled behind Namjoon.

He stood up. 

Namjoon was about to tell him to move away, but saw the look of determination in the Omega’s eyes.

He stepped aside. 

Taehyung walked up to the young Pups.  
The five whined, bowing. 

“They’re all Omegas.” Taehyung panicked, looking to Namjoon with wide eyes.

The Alpha nodded.  
“Yeah...that’s why they’re staying with us.” 

The youngest member bowed to Taehyung.  
“We’re sorry for inconveniencing you-“ 

Namjoon cut Kai off.  
“We spoke about this. You’re not an inconvenience.” 

The five bit their lips, looking away like they’ve been scolded.

Jimin whined, standing up and approaching them. 

He bowed.  
“Do you need anything?” He asked. 

The TXT pack shook their heads.

Jimin whined, looking over to his youngest pack Omega.  
“Taehyung...”

Taehyung nodded.  
“Do you usually scent each other?” He asked. 

They frantically shook their heads.  
“No, of course not.” Soobin panicked. 

Taehyung and Jimin looked to each other, then looked back to Soobin.

“Why not?” Jimin asked. 

Soobin gave Yeonjun a confused look.  
“We’re Omegas...” Yeonjun mumbled. 

Namjoon walked over to them.  
“I’m confused. You don’t scent each other because...you’re Omegas?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

They nodded.  
“It’s...wrong...that’s what we were told.” Beomgyu mumbled, looking just as confused as all of BTS. 

“Who the hell told you that?” Namjoon snarled, not at the boys, but at the person who told five innocent Omegas it was wrong for Omegas to scent each other. 

“The-the Alpha.” Yeonjun stated.

“The one who was recently looking after you?” Namjoon asked.

They nodded.

Jimin gave Namjoon an odd look.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Namjoon growled, stomping out of the room. 

TXT stood shocked, wondering what they had said to get a reaction like that from BTS’ leader.

“We’re sorry.” Taehyun mumbled, bowing to the older Omegas. 

Taehyung shook his head.  
“Shh. No, Pups. It’s not your fault... it’s just... the Alpha who told you that...lied. Omegas need other Omegas.” He stated. 

Jimin nodded.  
“Aren’t you Pups feeling sick? Tired? Does your skin itch and burn when someone touches you?” He asked.

They all nodded.  
“Yeah...all of those...” Soobin mumbled. 

“You’re all touch-starved.” Seokjin said, walking up to the seven Omegas. 

“Those are serious symptoms of being touch-starved from lack of Omega touch.” 

“Taehyung and Jimin are always touching each other, even on stage.” Hoseok joined them. 

The five TXT members looked at one another.  
“We were told we can’t...that it was an Alpha’s duty to please us-“ 

“Oh hell no!” Namjoon walked into the room at the wrong moment, he turned right back around and walked out of the room again. 

“I’ll deal with him.” Yoongi sighed, following the leader out of the room. 

“You five should come with us. We’ll show you what it’s like to be scented.” Jimin gave a smile. 

“We were told it hurts.” Kai mumbled.

Taehyung whined.  
“It might for you Pups at first, because you’re touch-starved. But I promise it gets better. Jimin and I scent each other everyday.” 

“We’ll get you Pups used to it in no time.” Jimin smiled, straightening Yeonjun’s jacket. 

Yeonjun smiled, hesitantly nodding.

His four pack members stood shocked, panicking.  
“No! You can’t.”  
“It could be a set up.”  
“They could be tricking you.” 

They mumbled in hush voices, scolding each other. 

Yeonjun whined.

“We’re not. See.” Jimin said, demonstrating by standing on his tip-toes to reach Taehyun’s scent gland. 

They both started to purr as they scented each other.

Yeonjun bit his lip, he stepped up to them. 

Soobin tried to pull him back, but Taehyung and Jimin surrounded the Omega, rubbing at his scent glands. 

Yeonjun took a shuddering breath.  
He moaned. 

“See. It feels good, right?” Jimin smiled. 

“Is it supposed to feel that good?” The younger Omegas asked. 

BTS’ Omegas nodded.  
“That’s how it should feel.” 

Kai stepped forward.  
“Can-can you scent me too?” He mumbled, looking between Taehyung and Jimin. 

The two older Omegas nodded enthusiastically.

They scented him. He relaxed in their hold, legs starting to turn to jelly.

Seokjin laughed when Taehyung caught Kai before he could collapse on the floor.

“Take them to the Nest. They’ll probably all have similar reactions, probably get scent-drunk off the unfamiliar scent and sensation.” 

BTS’ Omegas herded the TXT Pups to their Nest, starting to scent them one by one.

After only fifteen minutes or so, Namjoon and Yoongi entered the room.  
“Did you get them all scent-drunk?” Yoongi asked, sighing.

Jimin giggled.  
“It didn’t take much. Less than ten minutes and they were all out of it.” He smiled proudly. 

Namjoon chuckled.  
“Well done, you two.” 

Taehyung and Jimin snapped their attention to Kai when he began to stir and whine.

“What’s up, Pup?” Taehyung asked. 

Kai nuzzled into the older Omegas chest.  
“Mum...” 

The four BTS members laughed.

“Get some sleep, Pup.” Taehyung kissed the Youngest Omegas head.

Kai began to purr, followed by the rest of TXT.


	2. Taking In Five Omega Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got more ideas to add to this fic 😅
> 
> Here is how TXT came to be in the BTS pack.

BangPD sat across from Namjoon. 

“They’re a pack of Omegas and their current step-in Alpha is...he’s not the best option for them.” The CEO said.

Namjoon nodded slowly, taking in what the other Alpha was saying. 

“So you want us to take them in?” He asked. 

BangPD nodded.  
“I think they would fit in well with your Pack. But Namjoon, they’re very anxious and unstable. I don’t know what that Alpha has done, but they’ve become quiet and distant.”

Namjoon held back a growl, nodding.  
“We’ll take care of them.” He said.

BangPD smiled widely.  
“I know you will. You have a big heart, Namjoon. Now come, we’ll go get the boys.” 

Namjoon followed the CEO to one of the rooms close by. 

When the Alphas entered the room, it was quiet...not as it should be with five Omega Pups.

Pups intended to be loud and mischievous. But these boys...they sat in separate chairs, spread a few feet apart. 

Not Omega-like. Defiantly not Pup-like.

The five shot to their feet, bowing low. 

Namjoon forced a smile when he looked to the Pups. 

“It’s good to see you again, boys. How are you all?” He asked, bowing. 

The youngest Omega whined, earning a quick elbow to the stomach.  
“Be quiet.” Soobin scolded. 

“We’re fine.” Soobin mumbled. 

Namjoon frowned. 

Soobin looked away from the Alpha. 

“Boys, Namjoon has agreed to take you into his Pack.” BangPD said. 

The five Omegas gaped, looking to Namjoon. 

Taehyun shook his head.  
“No! We’ll only inconvenience them-“

“It’s not an inconvenience. YOU’RE not an inconvenience. You are more than welcome in our Pack. We have two other Omegas, as you know. Taehyung and Jimin. And I know they would love to have five young Pups to pamper.” He smiled fondly, just thinking of Jimin’s and Taehyung’s reactions....

“And Jungkook is going to be one proud Hyung.” Namjoon joked. 

Kai bit his lip.  
“Alpha Namjoon-“

“Namjoon-Hyung.” The Alpha corrected.

“What if your Omegas don’t want us there?” Kai mumbled.

Namjoon smiled.  
“Trust me. Jimin and Taehyung will both be thrilled to have you there. Taehyung can’t stand Jimin always scenting and grooming him. It’ll be nice for Jimin to divert his attention somewhere else.” He chuckled.

The five TXT members still didn’t look convinced. 

“C’mon now, boys. We should go get you settled into your new pack.” BangPD smiled.

The TXT pack members whined.  
“Yes, Alpha.” They mumbled, bowing to the CEO.

Namjoon frowned as he followed them all out of the room.

Beomgyu looked to the Alpha with big eyes. 

“You’re alright, Pup.” Namjoon pet Beomgyu hair, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Namjoon bit his lip when the Pup turned away.

He bit back a growl. 

These Pups were too skittish for his liking.


	3. Scenting Frenzy

“Where are the babies?” Jimin asked the Alphas as soon as he entered the house. 

Seokjin smiled from the stove.   
“In the Nest with Taehyung. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes.” 

Jimin squealed as he skipped to the bedroom.

His smile faded at the sight.

Taehyung was buried under five sobbing Pups.

“Thank God! Jimin, help me.” The younger Omega begged.

Jimin sat down in the Nest, pulling Kai and Yeonjun into his lap.

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking to Taehyung for answers.

Taehyung shrugged.  
“I have no idea. We were all scenting, I was scenting them...but then they all started crying. I have no idea what happened.” 

It was then Jungkook walked through the door, ready to tell them dinner was ready. He froze at the sight of five sobbing Pups. He panicked.

“Namjoon!” 

The rest of the Alpha’s flooded the room.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” Seokjin panicked, walking over to Taehyung to pull Beomgyu into his own lap.

“We were-I was scenting them. But then they started crying.” Taehyung stumbled over his words, still freaking out. 

Namjoon chuckled. 

Every BTS pack member turned to him.  
“I don’t mean to laugh. But...I think I know what’s wrong.” He said.

“They’ve been touch-starved for so long. So now their hormones are starting to level out...it probably just got a bit overwhelming for them.” He explained. 

“Awe. My babies.” Jimin cooed, kissing Yeonjun and Kai on the foreheads. 

“Is there anything we can do to help them relax?” Jungkook asked. 

Namjoon shook his head.  
“They’ll stop crying soon.” 

They all stayed, talking until the Pups stopped crying. 

Soobin was the first to pull away from Taehyung, wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Hyung...” he mumbled, wiping his nose on the sweater he was wearing (it wasn’t his own) 

Taehyung cooed, kissing his forehead.   
“Don’t be, Pup. Are you feeling okay?” He asked. 

Soobin nodded.

“Awe! Look at them.” Jimin squealed quietly with delight. Both Kai and Yeonjun were asleep against his chest. 

“They can’t sleep yet, they haven’t eaten dinner.” Hoseok said, poking Kai’s cheek. 

The youngest Pup grumbled. 

The Alphas laughed.

“Stop teasing him, Hobi.” Jimin smacked the Alpha’s hand away. 

Kai yawned, looked up to the eldest Omega.  
“You with us?” Jimin asked, amused. 

Kai nodded.

“Good because it’s time for dinner.” Seokjin said, lifting Beomgyu as he stood up.

“All of you, up. It’s dinner time.”

He exited the room.

Namjoon smiled to the rest in the remaining Omegas.  
“I’ll do as your told. You don’t want to make Seokjin mad. He takes his ‘mother’ role quite seriously.” He joked, earning a few giggles from both pack’s members. 

Taehyung gently pushed Soobin and Taehyun off of him.  
“Let’s go.” He said, helping them both stand up. 

Namjoon helped Kai up off of Jimin. 

Yeonjun didn’t want to move tho. He was comfortable where he was. 

“C’mon Yeonjun.” Jimin urged, rubbing his nose against the younger’a neck. 

Yeonjun groaned, but stood up anyway. 

Jimin smiled, taking the Pup’s hand as he walked out the door.


	4. Nursing A Sick Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Softlizzyescape.

Jimin and Taehyung paused at the door, hearing the frantic whispers from the other side of the door. 

“We’re not telling them. We can’t-We can’t burden them with this, Soobin.” 

“He’s sick, Yeonjun. He’s not eating or drinking. Would you rather him die?” Soobin snapped. 

Taehyung and Jimin looked to each other, frantically scurrying into the room.

They froze.   
Soobin was shirtless, Kai pressed to his chest. 

The four Pups looked to Taehyung and Jimin. 

“Don’t tell the Alphas.” Soobin whispered, looking to his sick Pack-mate. 

Kai was pale, breathing heavily. 

“Soobin...We need to tell-“ Jimin was off.

“No! They’ll be really mad.” Yeonjun interrupted.

Taehyung bit his lip.   
“I have an idea.” He said, taking Kai from Soobin’s lap. 

“Were you trying to nurse him?” Taehyung asked.

Soobin hesitantly nodded.  
“I’m not producing tho.” He mumbled, cheeks flushed.

Jimin gave a reassuring smile.  
“You’ve been in a stressful situation, it won’t come straight away. Don’t strain yourself.” 

Soobin nodded, putting his shirt back on. 

The four Pups and Jimin looked to Taehyung.

He took his shirt off, throwing it at Jimin.   
“Hold that.” He said.

He pulled Kai closer to his chest, to his exposed nipple. 

Kai latched on.   
Taehyung smiled, relived.  
“That’s a good sign.” 

Jimin sighed and nodded.  
“Oh thank god.” He said, sitting beside Taehyung to run his fingers through Kai’s hair. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Taehyun asked, shuffling closer to the three. 

Taehyung ran his thumb over his cheek bone.   
“We’ll have to see. But he’s eating now, that’s the main thing.” 

Soobin nodded, looking to Kai who was nursing from the older Omega. 

“So you know how to handle a sick Omega...” Jimin started. 

Soobin nodded.  
“Yeah, I know how...I’m just...I’m not...”

Jimin nodded, understanding.   
“It’s okay. Maybe you can have one of the younger Pups to help bring in your milk.” He suggested. 

Yeonjun cocked his head.  
“How does that work?” He asked. 

Taehyung frowned.   
“Stimulation. If you have either Taehyun or Kai nursing, or atlease pretending to nurse, it’ll help your body recognise what it’s supposed to be doing. Like a kick start.” Taehyung explained. 

“It’ll be good for you too, Yeonjun. Being the eldest Omega in your pack, you should be the one to feed your sick pack members.” 

“I tired...I wasn’t able to either. That’s when Soobin came in and tried.” He mumbled, feeling disappointed in himself. 

Jimin kissed his forehead.   
“My babies, don’t be too harsh on yourselves. You’ve gone through a lot, it’ll take time.” 

Yeonjun and Soobin nodded. 

Jimin smiled.   
“How about we go see what Seokjin is doing, and leave Taehyung with Kai alone.” 

The four Pups whined.   
“You’ll live. Let’s go, maybe he’ll make us something to eat.” 

The four Pups reluctantly got up. 

Yeonjun gave Taehyung one last worried glance.

“I’ve got him.” Taehyung reassure. 

The younger Omega whined, following Jimin and the rest of his pack out of the bedroom door.


	5. Playful Pups

Yoongi was walking past the Omega’s room to put clothes away, when he heard the giggles and laughter. 

He paused.   
He hadn’t heard the Pups laugh playfully since they’ve been here. 

“Stop! Kai, Taehyun, you’re going to get us in trouble if they hear.” Yoongi heard Yeonjun scold. 

The two Pups whined.

“Why can’t we just muck around for a bit-“ Kai started to ask. 

“Because no one can stand hearing giggling Omegas. Don’t you remember what he taught us?” 

“We remember.” Taehyun sighed. 

“lay down and sleep off all that energy before they hear us and kick us out.” Soobin sighed.

Yoongi backed away from the door, going to find his leader.

He found Namjoon in his study. 

He started to explain everything he had heard.  
“-then Yeonjun said they would get in trouble.” Yoongi sighed, telling the Alpha. 

“So they don’t play around?” Namjoon frowned. 

Yoongi shook his head.  
“I don’t think so. They sounded scared that we would scold them...Or punish them.” He snarled. 

Namjoon growled.   
“Maybe we could convinc-“ 

“I don’t think us Alphas are best for the job, Joonie. I think we need Tae and Jimin to pull something out of their sleeves.” 

Namjoon nodded, agreeing.   
“Good point. I’ll ring Jimin and tell him to bring something playful home for them.” Namjoon said. Yoongi nodded.

—————————  
“Omega Pups play with these.” Jimin said, handing the small toy towards to Kai who was interested and curious. 

Soobin had Kai in his lap, holding the younger tightly so he couldn’t get up. 

“Don’t take it, Kai.” Soobin whispered to him. 

Kai’s hand and smile dropped.

Jimin’s smile also dropped. Not understanding what was going on.

“These are for you five. Pups are playful and curious...don’t you want to play with these?” He asked. 

Taehyun smiled, he nodded egarerly. 

...until Yeonjun elbowed him.  
“We don’t want them. Don’t need them. We...we will be good.” Taehyun looked to his lap.

Taehyung rattled the small toy, earning five curious gazes. 

Kai shot from Soobin’s lap.  
“Shake it again!” He smiled widely.

Taehyung and Jimin smiled, shaking it again. 

Taehyun joined in Kai’s excited curiosity. 

Beomgyu smiled at the toy, making his way to the two younger pack members.

“Now smell it.” Jimin said, holding the small toy up to Beomgyu’s nose. 

He purred, visibly relaxing.   
“What IS that?” He asked. 

Jimin laughed.   
“It has a mix of Chamomile, Marigold and Catnip in it. It helps Pups calm down when they’re stressed, and the Catnip should also stimulate your playful side.” He smiled. 

“Let me smell!” Taehyun purred happily at the scent. 

“See? Good, huh?” Taehyung laughed. 

The three youngest Pups nodded. 

Yeonjun and Soobin were curious.

Jimin seemed to notice. He walked over to them, handing over the small toy.   
“Smell it.” He urged with a smile. 

They both did.  
Yeonjun smiled as Soobin started to purr. 

“None of you are used to the scent yet, so it’s probably a bit intense at the moment. They won’t have such an instant reaction to it soon enough.” 

Yeonjun nodded.  
“Thank you.” 

Kai pounced on Taehyung and Beomgyu, pinning them to the floor. 

They both laughed. 

Yeonjun tensed, looking to Taehyung who was smiling so fondly. 

Taehyung turned to the younger Pup.   
“It okay to be playful, we want to see you all having fun. You’re all younger than Jimin and I, and we are always mucking around with each other.” 

“It’s what Omegas do. Especially Pups. And it worries us that none of you do.” Jimin added.

“We just don’t want to get in trouble or be bothersome.” Yeonjun whispered. 

“You won’t. It’s not at all bothersome, and you definitely won’t get in trouble.” Jimin smiled, putting a stray hair behind Yeonjun’s ear. 

Yeonjun nodded.   
“Promise?” 

Jimin nodded.  
“I promise.”


	6. Yeonjun Nurses Taehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for SKZ_2019.
> 
> Sorry it’s a bit short 😬

“You CAN do it, you just need to have confidence.” Taehyung scolded. 

Yeonjun bit his lip as Taehyung helped him remove his shirt, throwing it to the side. 

“Taehyun, can you lay in Yeonjun’s lap with your head up towards me-that’s the way.” Taehyung smiled.

“You’re doing really well, Yeonjun.” Taehyung purred, moving Yeonjun’s hand to the back of Taehyun’s neck. 

Yeonjun groaned.

Taehyung laughed.   
“It’s a little awkward at first, but it’ll feel natural once you’ve started.” 

“Taehyun, move your head...like that-that’s it!” 

“Now, latch on. And don’t bite or I’ll flick your ear.” Taehyung laughed at the slight protective growl that came from Yeonjun.

Yeonjun blushed at his unconscious actions.  
“I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine, Pup. I was just joking with him.” 

“Is he latched on properly?” Taehyung asked Yeonjun. 

The younger Omega nodded.

“Okay, good. Now, release your nursing pheromones, this will kick your body into producing.” 

Yeonjun breathed out, but did as he was told. 

He gasped.

Taehyun moaned as the milk hit his tongue. 

Taehyung smiled, clapping softly (proudly). 

“Way to go, Yeonjun. I told you, you could do it.” 

Yeonjun nodded, blushing. 

“Good job, Pup.” Teahyung ran his finger’s through Taehyun’s hair, kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll help you Nurse Kai tomorrow. Something tells me he’s a biter.” 

Yeonjun laughed.


	7. “Mum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Anon.

Yeonjun walked into the living room, looking at the device in his hand with confusion. 

He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, just following Jimin’s scent through the house. 

“Hey, Mum, can you help me with this?” He looked up, only then noticing the whole of the BTS pack staring at him, with confused expressions. 

He blushed. 

Jimin giggled.  
“What do you need help with?” He asked. 

Yeonjun turned around, embarrassed, going the way he just came from. 

“No come back, my baby! Mama needs you.” Jimin laughed, causing Yeonjun’s face to heat up even more. 

Jimin pulled the younger Omega into his lap. 

“Mum...that’s cute. And new.” Seokjin smiled to Yeonjun. 

“It just slipped out.” The younger Omega mumbled. 

“Does that make Taehyung your mum too?” Jungkook teased Taehyung, nipping at his ear. 

Yeonjun buried his nose into Jimin’s neck.  
“Shut up. You’ve made my poor baby shy.” Jimin scolded, whacking Jungkook’s leg.

Namjoon leaned over Jimin’s shoulder, running his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair.

“Yeonjun! Did you get Mum’s help with the-“ Taehyun yelled, freezing when he noticed everyone looking at him.

“Do all of you call Jimin ‘Mum’?” Yoongi asked with a smile.

Taehyun blushed, nodding. 

“So cute.” Hoseok rest his head of his hands. 

Soobin, Kai and Beomgyu came out into the lounge room too, wondering what was holding Yeonjun up. 

Soobin raced over to Yeonjun, thinking the Pup was upset.

“Yeonjun, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Yeonjun looked up, face still red.  
“I called him Mum. In front of everyone.” He groaned, burying his nose back into Jimin’s neck. 

Kai and Beomgyu giggled. 

Soobin laughed.  
“Of course you did...”


	8. This Prick Of An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! ❤️
> 
> Hope 2021 is a better year than 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Bunberrie.

The Pups were in the backyard, playing badminton with Jimin and Taehyung. 

Namjoon stood by the open window, coffee in his hands. He smiled at the sight. 

So much laughter and happiness. 

“I’ve got it!” Taehyun yelled, diving for the shuttlecock. Instead, missing and face planting the ground. 

He laughed hysterically along with the other Omegas.

The moment was cut short when Namjoon heard Yoongi’s Alpha-voice. One he hasn’t heard in quite some time. 

He frowned, putting down his mug.  
He followed Yoongi’s anger-filled scent to find him at the front door. 

“You’re not fucking coming in. You’re not welcome here.” Yoongi growled, snarling. 

The strange Alpha was staring Yoongi down, trying to make him submit. 

Namjoon growled at the strange Alpha.  
“Who are you?” He snapped.

“I believe you have my Omegas. And I’ve come to get them bac-“ 

Namjoon growled loudly.

Hoseok and Jungkook entered the room at the commotion. 

“So you’re the asshole who-“ Jungkook lurched forward, only to be pulled back by Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi. 

“Kookie, calm down.” Namjoon ordered. 

The youngest Alpha didn’t seem to hear him tho, he was too angry. 

He struggled against the Alphas’ hold. 

“Stop!” Namjoon Alpha-Ordered him. 

Jungkook collapsed in submission. 

“Hoseok, Yoongi, take him to the Omega’s Nest. Get the Omegas to calm him down.” The two Alphas nodded, carrying the youngest Alpha away. 

Namjoon turned his attention back to the strange Alpha at the door. 

“You’re not seeing them. You’ve already taken their innocence.” He growled.

“You need to leave before i get the police-“  
Namjoon was cut off when the Alpha chuckled. 

“The police. That’s funny.”

Hoseok soon returned, standing by his leader. 

“We’ll make you leave then.” Hoseok growled, lurching towards the Alpha, before Namjoon grabbed him around the waist. 

“What is it with you and Jungkook?! Get out if you can’t keep a level head.” Namjoon huffed, letting go of the shorter Male. 

Hoseok didn’t leave. 

The strange Alpha shook his head.  
“Some pack you have.” he said sarcastically. 

Namjoon growled.  
“Don’t talk about them.” 

The Alpha rolled his eyes.  
“Then hand over my Omegas.”

Before Namjoon could reply a small voice came from behind him and Hoseok. 

“We’re not coming with you.” Yeonjun glared.  
“I’m not going to let you hurt them again.” 

Namjoon frowned, walking over to the Pup and Jimin, who was standing beside him.  
“Yeonjun...” 

Yeonjun didn’t take his eyes off the Alpha.  
“You hurt them...we’ll never go with you...” 

The Alpha snarled, stepping into the house.  
“You Brat-“ 

The Alpha was pushed back, Jimin snarling in his face.  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” He glared, a feral look in his eyes. 

“Mum!” Yeonjun yelled in a panic. 

“Taehyung! Get him all out of here!” Namjoon yelled, pulling Jimin off of the Alpha.

Taehyung ran into the kitchen, hearing his Alpha’s distress. He carried Yeonjun out of the kitchen. 

Namjoon struggled to keep hold of Jimin who was desperately trying to get to the Alpha. 

“Be best if you leave. Or I won’t be taking responsibility for what my Omega will do to you.” Namjoon smirked at the annoyed look the Alpha gave. 

“This isn’t over.” The Alpha barked. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes, slamming the door before Jimin could escape his hold. 

“Why didn’t you let me at him?! I could have taken him down.” Jimin snarled. 

Namjoon smiled, brushing Jimin’s hair away from his face.  
“I know you could have. But I’d rather the police not get called, these things get leaked to the public and chaos happens.” 

Jimin huffed.  
“Next time then.” 

Namjoon laughed.  
“Next time. But, for now, go make sure the babies and Jungkook are okay.”

Jimin nodded, huffing.

Namjoon pushed him towards the doorway, leading to the bedrooms.  
“Go. Before they stress out.”  
Jimin nodded, walking out of the room. 

Namjoon let his smile slip, he crouched down to the floor, exhausted. 

Hoseok, who was still in the room, walked over to him.  
“You don’t always have to be brave for us, you know.” 

Namjoon nodded, he smiled.  
“I know.”


	9. Yeonjun and Soobin In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Sookai123.

Yeonjun had Soobin clutched to his chest. Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu close by his side.

He growled and snapping at everyone who came near them. 

“Everyone, out. We should give them some space.” Namjoon mumbled to the original BTS pack. 

Jimin pouted, feeling frustrated he wasn’t able to help.  
“But, Namjoon-“ 

Namjoon shook his head.   
“No arguments, Jimin. Yeonjun and Soobin are in heat. Yeonjun sees us as a threat right now.” He mumbled. 

Jimin whined.

Seokjin ushered the two older Omegas and all the Alphas out of the room. 

Yeonjun stopped growling when the door was shut behind them. 

He turned to Kai, the youngest.   
He gently pushed Soobin off of his lap, so he could pull Kai closer. He started to groom him, licking his hair. 

Kai huffed as Taehyun and Beomgyu giggled. 

“I don’t know why you two are laughing, you’re next.” Yeonjun threatened. 

The giggling stopped. 

Soobin held in his laughter, moving towards Beomgyu.   
“C’mere.” He said.

Beomgyu crawled over to him. 

Soobin pushed both Beomgyu and Taehyun down into the Nest, aggressively rubbing his neck against theirs. 

Kai groaned from where he was underneath Yeonjun, who was still grooming him. 

Soobin chuckled.   
“Aren’t you going a little overboard?” 

The older glared at him. 

Soobin raised his hands in surrender.   
“You’re doing great.” He complimented. 

Yeonjun started to purr, continuing on with what he was doing. 

“Kai is never going to need another shower again.” Taehyun joked. 

“Not when Yeonjun Hyung is around.” Added Beomgyu with a giggle. 

Soobin sighed, turning to the eldest.   
“Push him next to Taehyun. We’ll trap them between us.” He smiled mischievously as the three youngest groaned

Yeonjun smiled back.  
“That sounds like a good plan.” He said, nudging Kai towards the other three.

He laid down, his arm thrown over Kai to try and reach the other three. 

Soobin’s hand met his halfway. Their fingers interlocked. 

“Go to sleep, Pups.” Yeonjun said as he yawned.

Soobin started to purr from the other end of the Nest. 

Unknown to them, the two eldest Omegas were outside their room, both with proud smiles on their faces. 

“They’re so protective.” Taehyung whispered, pulling Jimin closer to his chest.

“Are you two going to bed yet?” Yoongi asked as he walked past.

The two Omegas shook their heads.

Yoongi sighed.   
“Well don’t blame me if you catch a cold.”


	10. Night Time Nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for both Sookaii123 and SKZ_2019

Soobin yawned, sitting on the couch as he flicked through the channels on the TV. 

Kai was pressed close to his chest, nursing. 

“Ouch! Don’t bite.” Soobin scolded, sighing with defeat when the younger Pup looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Don’t be cute when I scold you.” He mumbled, running his hand through Kai’s hair. 

He heard the pitter-patter of another’s feet. 

“Taehyun, you can come out. Just be quiet, everyone else is asleep.” 

“I got worried when neither of you were in bed.” Taehyun whined, sitting beside the two on the couch. 

Soobin smiled to him, kissing him on the forehead.   
“Can I...After Kai...” Taehyun blushed. 

Soobin chuckled but nodded.  
“Of course you can, Pup.” He smiled. 

Taehyun smiled back, snuggling in close, his head falling to Soobin’s shoulder. 

Soobin noticed Kai started to get restless, he looked down to the younger.   
“Finished?” He asked. 

Kai nodded. 

“Good. Get into bed. Me and Taehyun will be in shortly.” 

Kai nodded again, stumbled back to the Omega’s Nest.   
“Good night.” He mumbled. 

“Sweet dreams.” Soobin replied back. 

Once Kai was out of the room, Soobin pat his lap.

Taehyun smiled, scrambling into his lap.  
“Gently.” Soobin warned.

Taehyun nodded.

Shortly after, Yeonjun entered the room, rubbing his arm.

“Why is everyone waking up?” Soobin huffed.

Yeonjun chuckled.  
“Kai stepped on my arm trying to climb in between Taehyung and Jimin.” He yawned.

“I noticed you two weren’t there. Just wanted to make sure you’re both okay.” 

Soobin smiled.  
“We’re fine. Kai and Taehyun wanted to nurse. We’ll be in shortly.” 

Yeonjun nodded.  
“Want me to take over?” 

Soobin shook his head.  
“No, you go to bed.” 

The eldest walked away without another word. 

Soobin stared at the late night infomercial, eyes starting to droop.

He shot awake when he felt Taehyun tug at his shirt. 

“Done?” He asked, looking down to the Pup.

The younger boy nodded.

Soobin gently nudged Taehyun off of him so he could turn the TV off. 

“Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” He yawned. 

Taehyun rubbed his eyes tiredly, leading Soobin to the bedroom. 

Yeonjun opened his arms for them both. 

Taehyun smiled, jumping on top of him. 

The elder groaned. 

Soobin held in his laugh, gently crawling in beside them.


	11. Jimin Comforts Yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been slow.   
> My kids are on school holidays and it’s exhausting 😂

“We’re all going to the park, are you joining us?” Namjoon asked Yeonjun. 

The Omega shook his head.  
“No, I’m just going to stay here. I’m going to have a nap.” The Pup mumbled, not looking to the Alpha. 

Namjoon bit his lip.   
The Pups were just getting used to them, why was Yeonjun pulling away? 

“Okay, just...call us if you need anything, okay? You have all of our numbers.” 

Yeonjun nodded.  
“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Namjoon.” The Alpha corrected.

“Yes, Namjoon.” The Omega sighed.

Without another word, Namjoon left the room. 

Yeonjun sighed, curling into a ball in the Nest. 

He heard the house become quiet and empty. 

“You didn’t want to join them?” Came Jimin’s voice, startling the younger Omega.

Yeonjun sat up, hand over his heart.  
“You scared me...” he sighed.

Jimin smiled.  
“Sorry...are you okay?” He asked, his smile fading.

Yeonjun looked to his lap and shrugged.   
“I don’t know...I just...” he trailed off. 

Jimin sat beside him in the Nest.   
“You can talk to me.” 

Yeonjun sighed.   
“It’s just...he came for us. How do we know he won’t come back? What if he succeeds? I can’t-we can’t go back there.” 

Jimin whined.   
“He won’t get to any of you. We won’t let him.” 

He pulled the younger Omega close to him. 

“None of us will let you go. You honestly think Yoongi will let him near the house again?” Jimin laughed. 

Yeonjun laughed too, he could imagine Yoongi’s reaction if that Alpha came back. 

“So you don’t need to worry. We’ve got you.” Jimin smiled, rubbing his neck against Yeonjun’s.

Yeonjun sighed, relaxing.  
“Thanks, Mum.” He giggled. 

“Namjoon said you wanted to take a nap...” Jimin started.

Yeonjun nodded.

“Good. Me too. Lie down with me.” Jimin said, pulling the younger Omega to lay down on top of him.

They both started to purr. 

It wasn’t much longer till the rest of the pack got back...

“We’ve got to show Yeonjun and Jimin-Hyung what we found!” Kai yelled excitedly as he ran into the house. 

“Kai, Taehyun! Walk, don’t run!” Soobin scolded. 

Namjoon put his hand on the Omega’s shoulder.   
“Theyre alright, they’re just excited.” He smiled. 

“Yeonjun! Look what we fou-“ Kai cut himself off as he ran into the bedroom. 

The two Omegas were curled up together asleep.

“That looks so warm...” Taehyun mumbled, climbing into the Nest, curling up beside the two sleeping Omegas. 

He called Kai over to join. 

———  
“Has anyone seen the Pups and Jimin?” Seokjin walked into the lounge room, asking the remaining Omegas on the couch.

Taehyung and Beomgyu shook their heads.

Soobin nodded.  
“Kai and Taehyun went to show Jimin and Yeonjun the odd coin that they found. I think they went to the Omega’s Den.” 

Seokjin made a face of realisation, he walked into the Omega’s Den.

“What do you four want-“ he paused, taking out his phone to take a photo with a grin on his face. 

He cooed. Damn, his pack Omegas were so cute. 

He smiled at the photo as he left the room. 

The three Pups laying on top of Jimin in one big puppy pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send prompts if you have any (trying to do a bit more than just ‘nursing’ chapters tho)


	12. Doubtful Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Katmari_28.  
> Sorry there isn’t much comfort 😅

“C’mon, Kai. We shouldn’t go too far. We didn’t even tell anyone we were going out.” 

Kai rolled his eyes.  
“You’re too paranoid, Taehyunnie.” He sighed. 

Taehyun whined. 

“-I heard they joined BTS’ pack.” 

They both tensed up at the random Alpha’s voice. 

The short Beta beside the Alpha scoffed.  
“And they can’t just look after themselves, why?” 

“They’re Omegas, Hae. You know Omegas are useless on their own.” The Alpha replied. 

“I know. But why BTS’ pack? They were doing so well with their career. Now they’re stuck babysitting five Omegas.” 

Kai gripped onto Taehyun’s shirt.  
“Hyung...I want to go home.” He mumbled. 

He heard the two girls laugh.  
“And where is ‘home’, Kai? With BTS’ pack? That’s not your home.” The Alpha said, causing the short Beta girl to snort with laughter. 

“C’mon, Kai. Let’s go.” Taehyun mumbled, taking hold of the younger boy’s hand as they walked back to...Namjoon’s home. 

“Pups!”  
The two tensed when they heard Jungkook’s voice. 

They looked up to see Jungkook and Yoongi running towards them. 

“I’m so glad we found you both. We were so worried.” Jungkook frowned, looking the two Omegas over with his eyes, checking for physical injury. 

Yoongi sighed.  
“Dont ever run off like that again. You know how dangerous it can be! What if you were swarmed or hurt? Or bloody kidnapped!” The Alpha scolded, huffing with anger.

The two Omegas whined, bowing their heads.  
“Sorry, Alphas.” Kai mumbled pathetically. 

Jungkook stepped forward, lifting Kai’s head so they were looking to each other. 

“Everything alright?” He frowned. 

“Jeahwa! Oh my God, it’s Jungkook and Yoongi!” They heard the female Beta squeal. 

“We better get out of here.” Yoongi sighed, pulling the two Pups by the hands. 

Kai held back a whimper. 

Jungkook studied them.  
“Did anything happen?” He asked as they walked home. 

The Omegas tensed, shaking their heads.

“No.” They said in unison. 

Yoongi and Jungkook looked to each other. 

Yoongi hummed. 

———  
“We found them.” Jungkook called out as they entered the door. 

Eight pairs of feet running towards them. 

“You idiots.” Yeonjun sniffled, running up to the younger two, pulling them into a hug. 

They whined. 

“Why’d you run off?” Namjoon asked, walking up to them, pulling Yeonjun away. 

“We just wanted to go for a walk.” Kai mumbled, avoiding everyone’s gaze. 

“What happened while you were out?” Yoongi asked. 

Kai and Taehyun tensed slightly.  
“Nothing.” 

Yoongi frowned.  
“Don’t lie to me. What happened?” 

Taehyung walked up to them, pulling at their jackets and shirts to check them over incase of injuries. 

Kai pushed him back harshly. 

Everyone gasped.  
“Kai!” Soobin scolded. 

Kai whimpered. 

“They said we were useless!” Taehyun yelled before anyone could scold Kai any further. 

Everyone turned their eyes to him. 

Namjoon frowned.  
“Who did?”

Taehyun shrugged.  
“A random Alpha and Beta. They said...they said we shouldn’t have joined the BTS pack. That we were too useless to look after ourselves. And basically we’ve ruined all your lives now that you have to babysit us.” 

Soobin, Yeonjun and Beomgyu whined.  
Jimin pulled them to his chest, shushing and comforting them. 

“You know that’s not true. We love you guys.” Jungkook said, biting his lip. 

He looked between Taehyun and Kai...they didn’t look convinced. 

“You do know that...right?” Hoseok asked, worrying when the Omegas didn’t reply. 

Kai shrugged.  
“They’re not wrong...” he mumbled. 

Namjoon and Yoongi growled angrily.

“They are completely wrong! They don’t know what happened. They don’t know...” Yoongi huffed. 

Jungkook moved closer to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Seokjin did the same to Namjoon. 

“Boys...you two should wash up. We’ll talk later.” Seokjin said, steering Namjoon out of the room. 

Jimin stepped closer to the younger Omegas, scenting them for comfort.  
“You heard Seokjin. C’mon, me and Tae will help.” Jimin smiled, leading Taehyun and Kai to the bathroom. 

Jungkook and Hoseok dragged Yoongi out of the room, trying to get him to calm down too. 

When it was just three of the Omega Pups left in the room, Beomgyu turned to the other two.  
“Do you think we really are burdening them?” He asked, whispering. 

Soobin and Yeonjun both whined.  
But neither could answer.


	13. Rough Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for darkqueenofawsomeness 😁

Soobin stood between Taehyun and Beomgyu as they growled at each other.

“I told you to stop doing that to him!” Beomgyu hissed. 

Taehyun snarled.   
“Until Kai himself tells me to stop, you should mind your own business.” 

“Stop! For fuc-Tae-hyung!” Soobin called out. 

Taehyung, Jimin and Yeonjun ran into the room. 

“Pups, what the hell...” Jimin sighed, pulling Beomgyu back, as Taehyung pulled away Taehyun.

“What is going on in here?” Yeonjun huffed, looking to Kai who was sitting in the Nest, hiding away from the fighting that was going on around him.

“I was just grooming Kai! But Beomgyu started being a jerk-“ Taehyun was cut off.

“You don’t groom him properly! You’re too rough, you’re going to hurt him-“ Beomgyu argued.

“Kai hasn’t complained. So why are you-“ 

Taehyung sighed, releasing his hold on Taehyun. He turned to Kai. 

“Has Taehyun ever hurt you while grooming?” He asked the youngest Omega. 

Kai cocked his head, frowning as his shook his head.   
“He doesn’t hurt me.” 

Taehyun sighed, turning angrily to Beomgyu.  
“I told you...” he whined. 

Jimin let go of Beomgyu’s arms. 

Beomgyu snarled.  
“Just because you haven’t hurt him YET, doesn’t mean you won’t.”

“Both of you just stop it.” Soobin scolded.

Beomgyu and Taehyun turned away from each other. 

“So stubborn.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes.   
“You’re a pack, bloody act like it.” 

Beomgyu frowned. Taehyun whined.

There was a moment of silence. 

“‘M Sorry.” Beomgyu mumbled. 

Taehyun sighed, shoulders sagging.  
“Me too. I’ll be more careful.” He mumbled back. 

Jimin sighed with relief.   
“So it’s okay now? No more arguing?” 

The two Omegas nodded.

“Good. Get in the Nest for a puppy pile.” Taehyung said, steering them both to the Nest.

They both groaned. 

Jimin pushed Soobin and Yeonjun into the Nest too. 

Kai smiled as the other Omegas joined him.


	14. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Spinxx.

The five young Omegas sat on the couch pouting. 

Hoseok had a comforting hand on a sulking Jungkook’s shoulder.

Namjoon sighed.  
“We’ve been through this, Boys-“ he started.

“No, we haven’t! You all just keep saying ‘you have nothing to worry about’ and ‘let’s talk about this later.’” Yeonjun snapped.

Jungkook jumped to his feet.  
“You do not talk to us like that!”

Yoongi pushed the young Alpha back into the seat.   
“Shut up.” He ordered.

He turned his attention to the Omegas.   
“Tell us what this is about? You have really upset Jungkook-“ 

Yoongi was cut off by Yeonjun scoffing. 

“Like you don’t know. We heard Namjoon on the phone with BangPD this mornin-“

“You were listening to my conversation?” Namjoon asked with a betrayed look.

“We didn’t mean to, we were going to ask if we could go out. Didn’t realise you were on the phone.” 

Namjoon sighed, his head buried in his hands.   
“Can you tell us what you heard? Or what you think you heard?” 

Soobin scoffed.  
“Like you don’t know.” 

“Enlighten me.” The Apha huffed. 

“You said it would be better if we were somewhere else.” Taehyun mumbled.

The other Omegas whined. 

Taehyung and Jimin looked to their leader snarling. Fury In their eyes.

Namjoon’s eyes grew wide.  
“I never said that! None of us would ever say that.” He defended himself. 

“We know what we heard.” Soobin mumbled. 

“”It’s not working out with them.” “Maybe you can find someone different.” “They don’t fit in with us.” “Send them anywhere but here.” Am I lying, Namjoon?” Yeonjun said with tears in his eyes as he repeated what he heard from the phone call earlier. 

Jimin pushed Namjoon back.   
“Why would you say that?!” He growled with tears in his eyes.

“Jimin!” Seokjin yelled, pulling the Omega away from their leader. 

Namjoon thought back to the phone call. What was he talking to BangPD about-

He chuckled. 

Everyone looked at him with disbelief.   
“Namjoon!” Seokjin scolded.

“It wasn’t about you, Pups...never about you.” He smiled. 

The five Pups looked at him with confusion. 

“It’s our new choreographers...they...they’re not right for us. I rang BandPD about getting a replacement. I was going to tell you all tonight at dinner...” he smiled sadly. 

“What?” Soobin asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

The TXT Pups all whined, embarrassed. 

“Shit.” Yeonjun cursed, (earning four disapproving looks.)

Yeonjun slid off the couch, dragging the rest of the Pups with him, they bowed to their Hyungs.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, a ball of anxiety and embarrassment clogged his throat. 

Namjoon stepped towards them, stopping when he noticed them all tense. 

He sighed.  
“Get up, Pups.” He ordered. 

The Pups didn’t move. 

Jimin whined, walking over to them. 

Beomgyu sobbed when the older Omega touched his back. 

“No, Gyu...don’t cry.” Jimin comforted, pulling the younger boy into his lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, causing the other four Pups to start crying too. 

Jimin pulled Taehyun into his arms too.

Taehyung leaped forward, pulling Soobin, Kai and Yeonjun into a bone-crushing hug. 

He started to scent them as he released his comforting pheromones. 

“Shh, Babies, don’t cry.” Jimin smiled, trying to reassure them. 

The Alphas didn’t know what to do. They all just stood there watching as all their Omegas cried into each other. 

“Let’s build a pack-Nest.” Jungkook said, standing up. 

“I’ll get some of my clothes, and some of the Omegas’ too .” He said.

The other Alphas nodded, leaving to get their own clothes and blankets.

“Hear that, Babies? We’re going to have a pack-nest.” Jimin purred. 

No one moved or said anything, causing Jimin to frown. 

The Alphas came back, setting up all the clothes in a large pile, rearranging them to make the Nest perfect. 

“Lay them down.” Namjoon ordered Jimin and Taehyung once the Nest was ready. 

The Omegas did as they were told. 

Yeonjun pulled Kai, who was still sobbing loudly, to his chest, whispering and scenting him. 

Namjoon smiled. 

Yeonjun blushed.  
“I’m sorry again, Alphas. I...I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.” He blinked the tears away, he didn’t want to start crying again. 

“Don’t say that!” Seokjin gently scolded.  
“You’re not...it was a misunderstanding. Now get some rest, we’ll all be right here when you all wake up, okay?” 

The young Omega nodded.  
“Yes Alpha.” 

“Seokjin.” The Alpha corrected.

Yeonjun smiled.   
“Seokjin.” 

Taehyung and Jimin laid on either side of the Pups. 

The five Pups smooshed between them. 

“Are you Alphas joining? Or are you just going to stand there all night?” Taehyung rolled his eyes.

Jungkook was the first to move. Followed by the rest. 

For those who didn’t fall asleep, stayed up watching the Pups, keeping an eyes on them as they twitched and whimpered.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Seokjin asked.

Namjoon sighed.   
“I hope so.”


	15. Waking Up Taehyung

Taehyung groaned, swatting at what ever was bothering him near his face. 

Nothing there. Perfect, he could get back to sleep. 

There it was again...what the hell was...

He opened his eyes, coming face to to face with Kai. 

Taehyung groaned tiredly.   
“What are you doing, Baby Pup?” He mumbled. 

Kai cocked his head.   
“Grooming you!” He smiled brightly. 

“And you couldn’t have waited till a more decent hour, why?” 

“You just looked so beautiful sleeping like that.” Kai giggled. 

The older Omega laughed.  
“You’re so cute, Kai.” He said, pulling Kai down to him.

“Taeee.” The Pup whined. 

Taehyung laughed.  
“Shh. You can groom me later, at a decent hour. You can groom Jimin too.” 

Kai pouted.  
“Fine...” he huffed, laying down, snuggling up between Taehyun and Jimin.

“Geez thanks, Tae.” Jimin said sarcastically. 

Taehyung giggled.  
“You’re welcome.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes, going back to sleep.


	16. A Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Cass.

“Are you sure about this, Kookie?” Yeonjun asked with a mischievous smiled. 

Jungkook smiled back.  
“Yeah, It’ll be funny!”

Soobin shook his head, he didn’t know how these two managed to rope him in on this...

“Shh! Shh! Shh! Someone’s leaving!” Jungkook laughed, running over to the window, looking at Namjoon getting into his car. 

The three burst into laughter as they saw the explosion of pink glitter suddenly fill the car. 

“Shit, he’s coming. Hide!” Jungkook laughed, dragging the two Pups with him. 

They hid in Jungkook’s wardrobe when they heard the front door slam and footsteps make their way towards them. 

“Jeon Jungkook, where are you? I know this was your doing.” Namjoon called out. 

The three held in their laughter. 

“Namjoon, why are you yelling-what the hell happened to you?!” They heard Hoseok laugh. 

“Jungkook.” The Alpha sighed.   
“Glitter in the car’s air vent.” 

Jungkook peaked out of the wardrobe door, looking to the two older Alphas. 

Hoseok was laughing on the floor, while a very unimpressed Namjoon stood there covered head to toe in pink glitter. 

Jungkook burst into laughter at the sight, suddenly covering his mouth. 

Namjoon turned his attention to the laughing Maknae.

“How many Pups did you rope into this?” 

Jungkook slipped out of the wardrobe, shutting Yeonjun and Soobin inside.

“It was just me.” He said. 

Namjoon looked to the wardrobe, not convinced.

Jungkook stepped closer to the wardrobe door, blocking it from Namjoon’s view.

Namjoon smiled, playing Jungkook’s game.   
“Okay. Fine. If it was just you, then you can go vacuum out the car.” He said with a smile. 

Jungkook saluted sarcastically.   
“Yes sir!” He yelled, running out of the room. 

Namjoon walked over to the wardrobe door.   
“Yeonjun. Soobin.... I’m going to assume that’s you two in there.” 

The Pups opened the door hesitantly, looking rather guilty. 

“You let Jungkook take all the blame.” Namjoon started. 

The Pups whined.  
“He held onto the door knob, we couldn’t open it.” Yeonjun mumbled. 

Namjoon smiled, nodding his head towards the bedroom door. 

The two Pups smiled, running out of the room, giggling as they left. 

Hoseok looked to his leader.  
“You’re just letting them off?” He asked, amused. 

“We both know this wasn’t their idea. Plus, Kookie tried to keep them out of it, he tried to protect them.” He smiled, rather fondly.

They both laughed as they heard a loud groan and the vacuum cleaner turn on.


	17. A Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Sylvia_Sylvia.
> 
> I wrote, then re-write this chapter about 3 times. I just couldn’t get it perfect. 😂
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does involve kidnapping...angst with comfort.

Yeonjun bit his lip, moving from room to room. 

He even checked Namjoon’s study. 

He whined as the panic started to set in.  
He walked to the back yard where everyone was lazing around on their day off. 

“Has anyone seen Taehyun?” He asked, looking around the yard, making sure he didn’t just skip over him the first time. 

This made everyone else look around. 

Seokjin shook head.  
“Not since lunch.” He said.

“He’s not answering his phone, it’s going straight to voice mail...” Yeonjun pouted. 

“He said he was going to check the mailbox...that was about...” Yoongi checked his watch, jumping to his feet.

“Nearly an hour ago!” He panicked. 

“Shit.”  
“Fuck.” 

“Alright, Pups. Calm down, enough with the swearing.” Seokjin scolded, tho he too jumped to his feet in a panic. 

It wasn’t like Taehyun to wonder off on his own.

“Let’s split up. Jimin, Yoongi, Kai check the house.” Namjoon said. 

“Seokjin, Taehyung, Soobin, check the park down the street.” 

“Hoseok, Jungkook and Beomgyu, check the shops up the street.” 

“Yeonjun, you and I will go talk to the neighbours, we’ll go check if they’ve seen or heard anything.” Yeonjun nodded, whining. 

Everyone went their separate ways doing what Namjoon ordered. 

Namjoon and Yeonjun went around to their neighbours houses...no one had seen anything...

Until they got four houses up the street...

“Yeah, there was a silver SUV that pulled up across the road down there.” The elderly lady started.  
“I seen the little Pup come out...when I looked back, maybe a minute later, both the car and Pup were gone. I didn’t think anything of it. I just assumed...” 

Yeonjun stiffened.  
“A silver SUV...was the...the person who was driving...was it a man? did, did he have long black hair?” He asked, already panicking what the answer would be.

The women looked to the young Pup, hesitant to answer.  
“Yes.” 

Yeonjun started sobbing  
“Joonie. It’s him...” he nearly collapsed to the ground, he probably would have if Namjoon wasn’t holding him up.

“Thank you for your help.” Namjoon bowed to the lady. He picked up Yeonjun and carried him back to their home. 

“He’s got Taehyun, Namjoon. He’s got him.”

Namjoon walked into the house, calling out to Jimin and Yoongi. 

The two ran into the room, followed by Kai, they stood shocked at Yeonjun’s hysterical crying. 

“Take him. I need to message the others.” Namjoon ordered, pushing Yeonjun into Yoongi’s arms. 

Kai hovered close by his Hyung.

He pulled out his phone, sending a message to the group chat.  
‘Get home immediately.’ He wrote. 

Less than five minutes later, the whole pack was sitting in the living room, all panicking and most crying. 

“I rang the Police and BangPD. Everyone is out looking for them.” Namjoon sighed. 

Yeonjun stood up from Yoongi’s hold.  
“Do they know where they are? I want him back, Namjoon...” 

Namjoon pulled the young Pup into a hug.  
“BangPD said something about the Alpha’s holiday house near Gapyeong. Said he tried to take you Pups there, but your schedule was too busy.”

The Pack nodded.  
Yeonjun whined.

“We’ll hear back shortly, Pup. Just relax.” The Alpha tried to smooth him. 

It didn’t work, the Pup started to cry hysterically. 

Namjoon turned to Taehyung and Jimin.  
“Scent drink him.” 

The two older Omegas nodded, pulling the younger Omega away from their leader.

They pulled him down onto the couch with them. Starting to release their pheromones.

“D’nt do th’t.” Yeonjun slurred as his head started to get foggy.

“Just calm down, Baby.” Jimin whispered, kissing Yeonjun on the forehead. 

Jimin held Yeonjun until the Pup was asleep. 

Soobin rest his head on Jimin’s shoulder, looking to the eldest Pup. 

The sun had started to set. 

No one knew what to say. They kept checking their phones, waiting for updates from BangPD or the police. 

Nothing. 

“This is taking forever, we should be out there searching too!” Beomgyu whined. 

Namjoon sighed, ready to reply when his phone rang.

BangPD.

Namjoon was quick to answer.

The Pack studied Namjoon’s expressions, they all started to cry when Namjoon’s shoulders sagged with relief, and relieved tears sprung to his eyes.  
“Thank you. Yes. Yep, we’re here. Thank you.” 

He hung up, looking to everyone. 

“They found him. Taehyun has a few cuts and bruises, but other wise okay. He panicked when they tried to take him to the hospital, so they’re bringing him here to do the statement for the Police instead.” 

Jimin smiled, rubbing his face into Yeonjun’s hair (who was still asleep). 

Soobin hugged Beomgyu and Kai.  
“Thank God...” he sniffled.

It was just over an hour later when they heard the car pull up. 

Jimin shook Yeonjun awake.  
“Yeonjun! Pup, wake up!” He smiled. 

Yeonjun sat up straight, looking around with confusion. 

He shot to wobbly feet when he heard the front door open. 

He ran, pausing when he saw Taehyun with a split lip and several bruises on his face. 

“Hyung!” Taehyun smiled with sad eyes. 

The two police officers and their manager stepped aside, making way for the four Pups.

“Taehyun! Oh my God... you’re back!” Yeonjun sobbed, kissing the boy’s face (being careful of the younger’s injuries) 

The lady police officer smiled at them.  
“Why don’t you patch up Mister Kang’s injuries, then we need a statement from him.” She said. 

Yeonjun nodded enthusiastically, pulling the young Pup out of the room, the others following close behind. 

Namjoon bowed to the Police officers.  
“Thank you. So much.”

“Where’s the Alpha?” Yoongi asked, a slight growl in his voice.

The second officer sighed.  
“He’s in Police custody right now.”

The rest of the pack sighed with relief.  
“Good. I’m glad.” Seokjin mumbled. 

Namjoon looked to the Pups. Yeonjun was cleaning Taehyun’s cuts with rubbing alcohol. 

The younger Pup whined. 

Namjoon smiled, he was so glad the whole Pack was back together.


	18. Taehyun’s Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Sylvia_Sylvia

Taehyun woke up in a cold sweat, a sob ready to break through his lips. 

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

He flinched when a whine sounded from beside him and two arms wrapped around him. 

Yeonjun’s sweet scent swamped him.  
He whined desperately. 

“It’s okay, Pup. You’re safe.” Yeonjun mumbled, kissing the younger boy’s forehead. 

“I was back there, Hyung. He was...he wouldn’t stop. I couldn’t...” he sobbed this time, waking the other five Omegas in the room. 

“Taehyun? You alright, Pup?” Jimin asked. 

Taehyun shook his head.  
“I just want it to stop.” He whimpered. 

Kai shuffled closer to his Hyung.  
He hesitantly climbed into the elder’s lap. 

Kai smiled, rubbing his neck against Taehyun’s scent gland. 

Taehyun chuckled wetly.  
“You’re so cute.” He murmured, scenting the younger Omega back. 

“Would you like if we all slept in a puppy pile?” Taehyung asked. 

Taehyun paused, then nodded with a sniffle.  
He pulled Kai closer towards the two oldest Omegas. 

Taehyung on his left, Kai on his right. Soobin was laying on his stomach, and he could feel everyone else’s hand on him.

Their comforting touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts always open. Send them if you have them ❤️
> 
> I have been busy with appointments lately, but I will get around to writing them when I can 😊


	19. Long-Awaited Pack-Pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Argg99

Boeomgyu swung back and forth on the swinging garden chair.

He sighed. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his Pack. The TXT and the BTS Pack...they had all become one big family. 

But lately everyone fretted over and smothered Taehyun. It was like Taehyun was all anyone could see. 

It hurt Beomgyu, he was still a Pup, after all. He needed attention and affection too. 

“Everything alright, Pup?” Seokjin asked as he stood by the young Omega. 

Beomgyu jumped, startled as he hadn’t noticed the elder beside him. 

“Seokjin-Hyung! You scared me.” He huffed a sigh of relief, hand over his too beating heart. 

Seokjin gave a small smile.   
“Sorry, Baby. Is everything okay?” He asked. 

Beomgyu nodded.  
“Of course.” 

Seokjin cocked his head, unconvinced. 

The Omega whined, shaking his head.  
“I just...My skin is starting to get itchy and painful again. And I’m feeling restless.” He whispered, wondering if speaking up was the right thing to do. 

After all Taehyun needed the Hyungs more. 

Seokjin sat beside the Omega with a frown.

He ran a hand up Beomgyu’s arm, watching as the Pup unwillingly flinched and goosebumps spread across the boy’s limbs. 

The Alpha swore quietly.   
“I’m sorry. I hadn’t realised. Do you know if the other Pups are feeling touch-starved like this too?” 

Beomgyu shrugged.  
“I’m not sure.” 

Seokjin nodded, standing up. 

He held out his hand.  
“Well we need to go reverse this now. C’mon. I think it’s time for a long-awaited Pack-Pile, don’t you think.” He smiled.

Beomgyu smiled, ignoring the painful tingling in his fingers as he grabbed hold of Seokjin’s hand.


	20. How To Hurt The Pups In Just A Few Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Moonchildofjoon

Jungkook only wanted to cuddle with the two older Omegas.   
He missed how the older two used to scent and groom him. 

“Not now, Jungkook. We’ve got to help Beomgyu with Nursing.” Both Taehyung and Jimin said as they sat with the youngest five. 

Jungkook grit his teeth.   
“I’m so over these fucking Omegas being here.” He growled as he ran out of the room. 

“Jungkook, wait!” Jimin called out, running after the young Alpha. 

Taehyung followed after them.

Yeonjun looked to the door with shock. He turned to Soobin, who was looking at him with the same expression.

Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai all whined. 

“It’s okay, Pups...I’m sure Jungkook didn’t mean it...” the eldest bit his lip, unconvinced. 

“Sounded like he meant it...” Taehyun mumbled. 

“You know how our Hyungs feel about us...they love us.” Soobin forced a smile, trying to convince his Pack members (even tho he, himself didn’t believe what he was saying).

“Why’d we even bother coming here in the first place? All we’ve done is screw everything up for them.” Beomgyu turned away with frustrated tears in his eyes. 

Yeonjun sighed, moving closer to the younger Omegas as they started to cry and sniffle. 

Yeonjun whined, throwing his arms around them as much as he could.   
“Shh, Pups. It’s okay.” He smiled. 

Soobin leaned his head on the elder’s shoulder. 

Yeonjun was comforting the four when Jimin and Taehyung returned, a teary eyed, pouting Jungkook shuffled in after them. 

“Say it now, Jungkook.” Jimin said sternly. 

Yeonjun held the Pups a little bit tighter, not knowing what Jungkook had to say. 

Jungkook whined.  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

Yeonjun cocked his head.  
“It’s fine, Hyung-“

“No, it’s not fine!” Jungkook snapped, ignoring the tears as they filled his eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to say that. I would never-I love you so much. I don’t know why I-it just came out because I knew it would hurt you hearing that. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed.

Yeonjun gently pushed the Pups aside, standing up in front of the young Alpha.   
He stretched open his arms, gesturing for a hug. 

Jungkook didn’t hesitate to throw himself into the younger boy’s arms.   
“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled. 

The young Omega rocked them gently.  
“I’m just glad you don’t hate us, Hyung.” 

Jungkook shook his head.   
“I could never...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken a while. I’ve been lazy with my writing 🥲


	21. Sick Yeonjun & Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sylvia_Sylvia

Namjoon gave the youngest three a small smile as they hovered over Yeonjun and Soobin who were both asleep, cuddled together, feeling quite ill. 

“Why don’t we give them some space.” The Alpha said. 

The three whined.  
“But we should be here for them. What if they need something and we’re not here?” Beomgyu pouted.

Seokjin ran his fingers through the Pup’s hair.  
“They’ll be okay, Pup. Yoongi is taking care of them. We don’t want all of you to get sick now, do we?” 

The three whined again.

“Come on, Babies. Let’s go watch a movie in the lounge room.” Seokjin said as he coerced the Pups out of the room. 

Yoongi smiled at them as they exited the room. 

He turned his attention to Yeonjun and Soobin who were both still asleep, even through all the Chaos.

He put his hand to Soobin’s forehead. 

He sighed. 

“Fever still high?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi nodded.   
“I’m afraid so. Can you get me two face washers and a bowel of luke warm water, please.”

Namjoon nodded, leaving to do as the other Alpha had asked. 

“Silly Pups, this is what happens when you stay up all night worrying about other people.” He sighed, running his fingers through the boy’s sweaty hair. 

A small smile spread over his lips as Soobin unconsciously rubbed his face against Yoongi’s hand.

“You’re looking very Paternal.” Namjoon joked as he walked through the door with a bowl of water moments later. 

Yoongi blushed.  
“Shut up.”


End file.
